


Oops

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Merlin, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"merlin/arthur - Arthur spent the night at merlin's because gaius is not home and now arthur has to do the walk of shame through the castle and everyone is somehow really early risers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Morning feels much more agreeable when Arthur’s already waken, breathing open-mouthed against Merlin’s perspiring neck, cocking his hips slowly up. Feeling his semi-hard prick already enveloping in Merlin’s blissful heat.

It’s  _tempting_  to wake Merlin fully, wring another orgasm out of him, listen to his soft, sleepy moans escalate into needful cries as Arthur fucks him into the cot. 

“Roll over,” Arthur mumbles, bringing a hand to rest on Merlin’s bare hip.

Merlin exhales, but doesn’t push back against another slow, insisting thrust from Arthur.

“You need to go before anyone notices,” he mumbles back.

He’s  _right_ , astonishingly enough. Arthur keeps it to himself, sucking in a long, deep breath, and pulling himself out of Merlin’s arse, leaving a kiss to his nape.

*

His expensively tailored clothes are rumpled, and Arthur knows he reeks like vigorous, hours-done sex, but he’s in  _such_  a good mood. 

That is until he realises that most of the castle is already bustling about. 

Arthur’s barely out the tower of Gaius’ chambers when a couple servants approach him, asking for the preparations for Beltane, and then asking for Merlin. They’re  _even_  straight-faced, as if this is a perfectly normal question.

“And  _how_  would I know where that idiot is? Ask the court physician–” As one of them bow polite and head towards Gaius’ workshop, a flare of panic bursts in Arthur’s ribcage. “ _Not there_ – he’s, not there,” Arthur sputters, blocking the path.

Silence permeates in the corridor.

Arthur thinks he hears one of the kitchen maids give a stifled, choking laugh into her hands. He doesn’t turn to face her.

“My deepest apologises, my lord.”

*

Not even having stepped out of the same wing, Sir Vador strolls out, in full Camelot knight attire, asking about the drills with the other knights. 

“With Beltane’s celebration nearly upon us, we can dismiss the drills,” Arthur replies, curtly. His good mood is  _souring_  quickly. “Now if you’ll excuse me–”

“Is your manservant available, sire? He’s promised to knock the dents out of–”

Arthur feels a twinge of anger and frustration inside him rupture. “ _WHY WOULD IN ALL THE DAMNED HELLS WOULD I KNOW WHERE HE IS_?”

“My lord, you’re going to wake the dead with all the shouting,” Merlin comments in reproach, appearing at his side. “Sir Vador, it’s in the armoury.”

The older knight smiles to an also clearly rumpled Merlin, and then bows to Arthur, keeping his mouth shut. “You’re not helping,” Arthur says, glaring at his servant and Merlin only glares back, but not before returning the morning kiss.

*


End file.
